


Thorns & Roses

by LouOfTheDead



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cute Yeonjun, Eventual Smut, Hmmm nah, I'm Yeonjun biased and it shows, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Is it beastiality???, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun is a beast, Yeonjun is like a big cat, maybe smut, they don't get along at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouOfTheDead/pseuds/LouOfTheDead
Summary: It's been 5 years since he was cursed.He had no hope left, no hope, until he showed up.But he was scared, he was scared he'd hurt him.His rose was wilting, and time was fading.He had nothing left, nothing but him now.But would he love him back?.Who could ever love a monster?.A beast.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Beauty and The Beast but Yeonbin, lmao.

Choi Soobin awoke, to the birds chirping outside of his window. He sat up, hair sticking out in all directions, from sleep. The young man, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and smiled charmingly at the bird's, who sang their hearts out for him.

"Good morning, little ones, why I do love to hear your songs, they always put me in a good mood when I wake up", the young man said, before getting out of his bed.

Choi Soobin hummed a happy tune, as he made his bed, and got ready for the day, putting on his usual scrubs, that he wore, for his family was very poor, not that he minded, he loved his father dearly.

Soobin picked up his book, and smiled, he, had to return it back to the book shop, the book was very worn out, probably because he had read them all so often.

He leaves, but not before leaving breakfast for his working father, and feeding the animals. Soobin then sets off, towards the town, where everyone was getting on with their morning.

Soobin heard the whispers, they always talked about him, but he ignored them, they didn't have much intelligent to say anyway, they always talked about how strange he was, and that he was wasting a handsome face, it made him sick.

Soobin arrived at the book shop, going inside the place, he smiled at the familiarity, it was like his second home. "Hello, Mrs Woo, I'm here to return the book I borrowed" he said to the short, beautiful, middle aged lady.

Mrs Woo smiled back at Soobin, "Will you be borrowing another?" She asked, watching the man put the book back, he blushes sheepishly and nods, "You know me too well" he said, before skimming the book case, settling on his favourite book again.

Mrs Woo sighs with a smile, "That one again? I'm surprised the pages haven't all fallen out yet" Soobin's eyes dazzle, "Oh, but I love it so much! It's such an exciting story, wouldn't you agree?".

The elder laughed at Soobin's enthusiasm, "Yes, well, if you like it so much, then why don't you go a head and keep it?" She said, Soobin looks in shock, "Are you sure?" He asked, to confirm, "Yes, I don't have much use for it anyway, it's already worn down".

Soobin hugs the older lady, and happily takes the book, going to leave, saying his goodbyes to her, Soobin had no mother, but he feels Mrs Woo is the closest thing he had to one, he cared for her very much.

Soobin leaves the book shop, his nose already in the book, nothing else around him really seemed to matter.

Soobin happily continued to walk and read, until he bumped into someone, he frowns, and glances up from the book, to the person.

_'Oh great, it's Jeon Jungkook'_ He thought.

Jeon Jungkook was a player, and everyone loved him, Soobin just saw him as arrogant, plus he also felt bad for Kim Taehyung, he was Jungkook's right hand man, it was very obvious he was in love with him, but Jungkook was too self obsessed to notice.

Soobin repressed a groan, and frowns, "Hello, Jeon Jungkook, what is it? I'm kinda busy" Soobin didn't want to be mean, but Jungkook was persistent, and getting on Soobin's last nerve.

Jungkook smirked, and tried to trap Soobin between himself and the wall, but it didn't really work out well, since Soobin was strong and tall, but even so, Jungkook still got closer to him.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to go out with me on Saturd-" Soobin interrupts him, by pushing him away lightly, "No thank you, I have to take care of my father and help him".

"You mean that crazy old man- ow!" Jungkook elbowed Taehyung, "My father isn't crazy" Soobin glared, and Jungkook agreed, only because he wanted Soobin.

"Yes, Taehyung! You fool! Soobin's father is a good man" Jungkook glared and Taehyung looks away sadly and apologises.

Soobin, just shrugs them both off, until he hears and explosion, he turns to see it come from his house, he gasps and quickly runs there, "Father!".

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Soobin rushes into the house, and finds his father, sitting up, coughing, waving the smoke away. He quickly goes over and helps him up, "Dad! Are you okay??" The young man asked his father, Sang-Ook.

Sang-Ook smiled at his son, "Ah yes, sorry for worrying you, my boy, just a little mishap, was all" Soobin sighs at his father's nonchalant attitude.

"Well, alright, I guess, are you all ready to go to the science fair?" Soobin brushes away some dust.

Sang-Ook nods, "Yup! I just have to load everything onto the cart", Soobin turns to him, "I will help you".

With Soobin's help, Sang-Ook gets his cart ready, it was late afternoon, and it was getting dark fast, Soobin looks at his father, who climbs onto the cart seat and puts his hat on.

"Is there anything you'd like me to bring back for you?" The old man asked his handsome son. Soobin thought for a moment, before smiling. 

"A rose would be nice" he said. Sang-Ook looks up in thought, "A rose, eh? I'll see what I can do then! Take care, Soobinnie!" He said, before he ventured off.

Soobin watched his father go, before going to the field, with his book, he lay back in the grass, reading it.

_'I wish to see more, than this boring little town'_ he thought.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

It was dark, as Sang-Ook traveled down the forest path, he noticed snow, and it puzzled the man, because it was early summer.

Maybe he took a wrong turn? But he followed the map correctly. He continued on anyway, until Daisy, his horse, got spooked by a pack of wolves, Sang-Ook gasps and held on, as she ran blindly, like a headless horse.

Soon enough, they both ended up outside of a giant dark castle, that Sang-Ook had never seen in his life, fearing for his life, he paid no regard to trespassing, and entered the castle grounds with his horse.

With Daisy tied up, Sang-Ook knocked on the castle doors, to his surprise, he doors were open already, and so, he foolishly went inside.

"Um, Hello? Pardon me...I'm sorry to intrude, but it's awfully cold outside...and I was just trying to get away from freezing" Sang-Ook called out to no one.

He looked around, and walked to a living area, with a fireplace and a giant comfy chair, he looks around, before sitting down in front of the fire, to warm himself.

The man was startled, when a cup of tea rolled in, on a little trolley, Sang-Ook was spooked, but still, he couldn't pass up tea, so he, thanked the mysterious entity and accepted the tea.

Once the tea was drank and he was warm, he stood up, not wanting to intrude any longer, he leaves the house, but then remembered that his precious son, Soobin, had asked for a rose, he looks at the garden, and sees a beautiful white one, he goes to take it, when suddenly, he was shaken, by a ferocious roar.

He was grabbed by a monster, and dragged away, that was the last he remembered, before he was knocked unconscious.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Soobin was doing the morning chores, he has just rejected Jungkook for the 100th time, when his father's horse, Daisy, comes running from the forest, spooked.

Soobin, calms her, "Easy girl, easy, what's wrong? Where is my father?" Soobin asked worried, before taking his apron off, "Take me to him" he said sternly, climbing onto her, and she galloped off, fast, into the forest.

They had arrived at the castle, and Soobin looks around, it's like this place had it's own atmosphere entirely. He entered the gloomy place, with his head held high, determined to recuse his dad.

The castle doors creek, as he opens them, he looks around the extravagant place, it was really dark and gloomy, but the interior was very artistic.

Soobin heard whispers around him, as he wandered aimlessly, "Hello? Is someone there? I've come for my father!" He said, before climbing up to the top of the castle, where he found a dungeon, "Father..?" Soobin calls out.

There, Sang-Ook sat weakly, in the dungeon, Soobin gasped and rushed over to him, "Father, what are you doing in here?! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here".

Sang-Ook sat up, alarmed, shaking his head quickly with wide eyes, "No, Soobin, you must run, before HE comes back!" Sang-Ook warned his son, "Before who does?", But it was too late.

Soobin was startled by a growl from the shadows, and he quickly looked over, "What are you doing to my prisoner?" The voice in the shadow asked, venom in his voice.

"You are keeping an old man as your prisoner?!" Soobin glared, folding his arms.

"He is no old man, he is a thief! He stole from me!" The voice argued.

"Well what was it?" Soobin asked.

"He stole a rose from my garden!" the voice replied.

"Well, I asked for that rose! So I should take his place" Soobin yelled.

"No, Soobin! I can't let you take my place, he's a monster!" Sang-Ook pleaded, but Soobin had made up his mind, it was hard to change it.

"You would really take the place of this fool? But why?". 

"He's my father, I love him" Soobin replied gently.

"You will regret your decision" the voice said.

"Come into the light, at least let me see the person I'm a prisoner to" Soobin said, sternly.

The person in the shadows reluctantly steps forward, Soobin's breath was caught in his lungs. The man- no, beast, was just a bit shorter than Soobin, his hair was blue, and messy, it had grown wildly, sticking out, like an untamed mane, he had claws, pointy ears, and sharp teeth, and his eyes, were feline, like a cat, the strange boy also had a tail, and what looked like fur on his arms and legs, with horns on his head.

"Shocked?" The little beast asked, and Soobin frowned, shaking his head. "You're looks are surprising at first, but your heart is what I truly despise" Soobin huffed.

The beast frowned, and opened the dungeon door, "hurry up and say goodbye already, it's the last goodbye you'll ever say".

Soobin almost rolled his eyes at the dramatic personality of his kidnapper, and turns to his father, smiling sadly, he hugs him, to his fathers protest, "I love you, Father, I promise I will see you again one day..." he pushes his Father out, and slams the dungeon door shut.

"WAIT, NO! SOOBIN-" Sang-Ook tried to stop him, but the young beast grabs him and drags him to a magic carriage where he is sent away.

Soobin watches sadly, as his father leaves, knowing he is doing what was best, the beast turns to him, with a glare, "What you did was idiotic".

Soobin glares back, "What I did was out of love!" He folds his arms, "Now may I know your name, or do I just call you 'the beast' forever?" Soobin snapped.

The beast huffed, "Yeonjun, my name is Yeonjun". Soobin looks at him, it was probably the dungeon fumes, but he almost thought Yeonjun was cute, he shakes his head, and frowns, "call me Soobin then".

"We both know I won't, prisoner" The young beast smirked, before leaving, Soobin rolled his eyes, this little beast was very arrogant and selfish, oh how would he survive?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin refuses to eat dinner with Yeonjun, and Yeonjun gets angry with him for it.

It had been several hours since Soobin had been taken prisoner by the beast Yeonjun. He was starving by now, wanting something to eat, but he couldn't leave the tower.

On the other end of things, Yeonjun was pacing back and forth, wondering what to do.

"I think you should go and talk to him! Maybe he is the one we've been waiting for~!" A small elf like creature said, who had dark brown hair.

Another one, with orange coloured hair chimed in "It's a risk though, what if we waste our time for nothing?".

"We have to try! He's our only option, and our days are numbered" said another, with almost jet black hair.

"Can you guys shut up for a second? I'm trying to think!" Yeonjun yelled out, and the three elf creatures turned to him.

"I say you go for it! Then he can lift your curse, and we can all be human again!" The brunette, Beomgyu, said.

"But you can't let him sleep in a dusty tower, he could get sick and that won't do us any good" said the orange haired boy, who was called Taehyun.

The last small elf, Hueningkai, jumped around, "Go offer him a room, and maybe invite him to dinner? He did lose his father without saying goodbye, it's the least you can do, Yeonjun hyung!".

Yeonjun grumbled, "okay okay, fine, I'll be considerate, but only this time", the young prince gets up, and leaves, going towards the tower, where Soobin was.

Yeonjun hesitates, before going over to the dungeon door, and opens it. Soobin looks up at him in surprise.

He clears his throat, before speaking, trying to speak in a softer tone than normal, not wanting to scare Soobin away. "Um.. follow me, I'm going to take you to your room..".

Soobin looks puzzled, "My room? But I'm a prisoner.." he replied, Yeonjun began to look frustrated, "Well do you want to stay in this dungeon then?" He barked out.

Soobin quickly shook his head, "Then follow me.." Yeonjun left the tower with him. Soobin observed his surroundings and tears formed in his eyes,he grew more sad, having to spend his life here.

Yeonjun looked back, and felt a bit of guilt, "This castle...it's now your home, you can go anywhere you want, anywhere but the second floor" he stated, Soobin wiped his tears away, and grew curious. "What is on the second floor-".

He was cut off "It's off limits!" Yeonjun growled out, and Soobin shrunk back, not wanting to anger the small beast any more.

Yeonjun arrived at the room with Soobin, and turned to him, "I will be having dinner at 6pm sharp, be there, it's not a request!" The beast said, before stomping off, Soobin began to cry again, laying on his bed sadly.

"Oh, I wish I could go home...".

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Soobin must have fallen asleep, because he was awoke by little voices around him. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Hello?" Said the young man.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by little elfs, Soobin almost screamed, but earlier seeing Yeonjun, it wasn't much of a shock anymore.

"Hello!" One of the little elves greeted him, with a kind smile, there was about 5 little elves in total, and they were all, very cute!.

Soobin almost cooed at them all, but he composed himself, not wanting to embarrass himself. "We're the workers of the castle! We were cursed here along with our young master, and now we're elves" said the one who greeted him.

"I'm Jimin! That's Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jin!" He pointed to each other elf and introduced them, Soobin smiled at waved at them.

"I'm Soobin, it's nice to meet you all" he replied to them, Hoseok jumped around, "It's awesome to have someone new in the castle! And someone so handsome too!".

Soobin blushed at the compliment and Jin pipes up, "We have to get you ready for the dinner with our young master!".

Soobin frown and shakes his head, "No way, I'm, not going! He is a jerk!" Soobin turned away and refused them, the elves looked troubled.

"Won't you please just give him a chance? He's not a bad guy you know" Namjoon asked, Soobin shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't..".

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

It was 6.30pm, and Yeonjun was angrily pacing in circles, "Where is he?!" He growled out.

Hueningkai shakes his head and sighs, "Please, Hyung, calm down, you won't get anywhere with anger, he's lost a lot today, maybe he's just trying to process..".

Yeonjun frowns, "Maybe this was all a mistake, I mean, look at me, how will someone like him ever like me?" Yeonjun sulks a little.

Beomgyu stands up, on the table they were all lounging on, he leaned against the bread, and shakes his head, "You're still super cute! But it's the attitude that's scary! Maybe he's a dog person! Just be a gentleman!".

"You have to be kinder, he's gonna get scared if you're being brash" Taehyun said, and Yeonjun nods, "but also, you have to listen, not everything is about you" Hueningkai added.

"But most importantly, you must control your anger!" The three of them said at the same time, Yeonjun frowned, trying to remember all their advice.

When the door handle turned, he smiled a little, when it dropped, revealing Yoongi, "Well? Where is he!?" Yeonjun asked.

Yoongi looked at them, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, he's...not coming?".

A loud roar could be heard throughout the castle, as Yeonjun storms off to Soobin's room, the little elves following behind, trying to stop him. Yeonjun bangs on the door, loudly.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" Yeonjun practically screamed. Soobin glared at the door, "I'm not hungry!", Yeonjun frustratingly gestured to the door, looking at the elves.

"Try asking nicely" Beomgyu whispered to him, and Yeonjun grits his teeth, clenching his fist, "Will you...Join me for dinner?" He said reluctantly, "don't forget to say please!" Hueningkai adds.

"Will you _please_ join me for dinner?" Yeonjun asked again. Soobin yelled back, "I'd rather starve!".

Yeonjun felt his anger explode, before he could stop himself, he screams back, "Go a head and STARVE then! If you don't eat with _me_ then you don't eat at ALL!" he storms off, in a blind rage, to his room, on the second floor.

Yeonjun picks up his magic mirror, the one that shows him anyone, anywhere in the world, "show me the guy" he commanded, and it showed Soobin, sitting in his room, with the other elves.

_"I just can't be around him, he's a terrible jerk, it makes me sick!"._

Yeonjun puts the mirror down sadly, "I was a fool to think this could work out..he only sees me as a monster..".

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Several hours had passed since the fight, and Soobin quietly opened the door to his room, looking around, he left quietly.

He makes his way to the kitchen, where he finds Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai, talking to each other. Beomgyu turns to him and smiles.

"Well look who we have here! Hello! What brings you here so late?" Asked the little brunette.

"Well...I'm kinda hungry" Soobin answered sheepishly, and Beomgyu happily hopped into his hand.

"Well you're just in luck! I'm Beomgyu, the little grump over there is Taehyun, and that's Kai! If you're hungry, then we shall make you something!" Beomgyu said.

"Just don't be too loud! The young master was serious before!" Taehyun said.

"Oh yeah, he was like _'If he doesn't eat with me, the he doesn't eat at all!'_ Yeonjunnie Hyung really is dramatic, but I'm sure it's fine!" Kai smiled, before starting to cook.

Beomgyu nods, "Besides! Soobin is our guest now! So Soobin, go take a seat! We will make you something delicious!".

Soobin complied to the young elf's wishes, at took at seat at the dining table, soon enough, the table was filled with tons of different foods, he was in awe, as he ate, and the little elves entertained him.

He almost forgot where he was for a little while, he was having fun with these little elves, and hoped to be around them longer. Maybe his time here wouldn't be so bad, if they were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 😄🤗


End file.
